The Christmas List
by SilverWitchesBrew
Summary: What does a Grown up Mione want for Christmas? AU and song fic


**The Christmas List**

Authors note: Okay this is the first time I have ever followed though with one of my song fics and put them up for anyone else's pleasure. Please be kind when you review. The song is Kelly Clarkson's "My grown up Christmas list." Okay that being said on with show.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The characters are the wonderful J.K Rowling's and the song is pure Kelly.

The lone figure walked quickly though the castle towards the gardens. When the figure reached the spot she was looking for she though off her hood and enjoyed the cold crisp December air. Hermione surveyed the gardens before settling on the stone bench. Thinking back over the past year she realized how much they had all changed. The war was over and Harry had won with Ron and herself there to support him. But it just was not enough people still had hate even now with Christmas Day fast approaching. Startled out of her thoughts by the falling of snow Hermione took off her cloak to dance in the snow. After a few minutes of the child like behavior she once again perched her self on the bench and began to sing.

_**Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream**_

Somewhere in the Slytherin dungeons the voice of an angel was heard by two men and both began to follow the sound. In Gryffindor tower Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were separately sneaking out to find the source of the beautiful song. Meanwhile in Ravenclaw Luna thinking it was a siren and maybe she could get an interview grabbed her notebook and quill and proceeded to find her siren.

**_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_**

**_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start_**  
**_And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, no  
This is my grown up Christmas list_**

The figures of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter collided in the tiny alcove above the sound. "Damn it Malfoy watch where you going."

"One could say the same for you Potter after all we go here at the same time" Draco replied. "Are you here because of her?"

"If you mean the song then yes I am" Harry replied. He was confused where the snarky and arrogant Malfoy was.

Somewhere else Ginny and Neville were meeting behind a hedge that obscured the singer from their line of sight. Huddled together for warmth they continued to listen to the heartfelt song.

In another alcove Ron and Luna were also crouched together for warmth and comfort.

Meanwhile Hermione continued unaware that she was being listened to and watched.

_**As children we believe  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath the tree  
But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a heartached human soul**_

Snape paused in mid stride as her saw the angel before him. Her long hair was wet with snow and glittered in the moonlight. Her white sweater dress only added to her angelic illusion. And the truth of her words began to heal a part of him and all those listening that they had not realized was broken.

**_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, no  
This is my grown up Christmas list_**

**_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_**

**_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, no  
This is my grown up Christmas list_**

_**This is my grown up Christmas list  
This is my only lifelong wish  
This is my grown up Christmas list**_

As Hermione finished up her song the newly formed couples of Harry and Draco, Ron and Luna and Ginny and Neville melted away to more private areas where they could speak without having to disturb the singing angel. Snape turned to walk away when the angel stopped him, "Professor, How long have you been standing there?" Snape turned to stare directly into the eyes of one Hermione Granger.

"Long enough to know that you are a truly beautiful soul. One that began healing the heart of a man who thought it impossible."

"Sir, Nothing is impossible tonight. After all it is Christmas Eve." Hermione stated in a soft wistful voice. Looking into the young woman before him eye's Severus knew he had at last found his perfect gift. "Miss Gra… Hermione would you like to perhaps come to my study for a cup of hot chocolate to ward off the chill?" Severus asked as hope filled him.

"I would love to." Hermione replied as she grabbed her clock from the bench and tugged it on. Placing her arm in his the walked away from the garden to Severus' study.

Meanwhile up in Albus Dumbledore's office he and Minerva wrapped their arms around each other. "I still say it was unfair to use that spell to make her voice heard."

"Ah. Minerva the spell was only for those who needed a little Christmas love in their hearts. And after all I did answer most of her list."

"Still it was underhanded." Minerva complained but not really meaning it. At that Albus merely smiled softly and said "Come my love time for bed and hopefully Santa will bring me a brand new bag of lemon drops since that last one mysteriously disappeared" And with that they retired to their room with the sound of sleigh bells overhead.

The End

Well what did you think? Please read and review.


End file.
